


Torchwood meet Class

by I_dont_like_usernames



Category: Class (TV 2016), Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_like_usernames/pseuds/I_dont_like_usernames
Summary: The Torchwood team detected rift activity in London and decided to take care of the situation. During their investigation, they met a group of students who seems to have informations about what is going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story with someone else but we both wrote our own version. Mine is in English but her is in french. I'll put the link as soon as I'll have it.

The Torchwood team was heading toward London, in the SUV, driven by Owen. Only Jack and Ianto had details on why they were going there, so Ianto was getting ready to debrief the team.

“Toshiko recently detected some new rift activity around a school in London called Coal Hill. As you know, Torchwood one is… inactive, so it leave us to deal with it.”

“What sort of rift activity?” asked Gwen, even though she never quit understood how the rift worked.

“Toshiko, if you could show us.”

Toshiko opened her laptop and showed a graphic representing the rift activity of the last week.

“We’ve noticed a few spike of rift activity on the last week, the last time was yesterday evening.” She explained.

“We found the body of a teenager, John Smith. His body was found with several mutilation on his body. The police said he was stabbed. Owen, Toshiko and Gwen, you’ll go check on the body. Me and Jack will search for alien technology, it might lead us to who or what did it.”

“Any excuse to be alone with me.” Said Jack, smirking. Ianto gave him a flirty smile back.

“To get back to our subject, I’ve reserved us 5 room with a suite in a hotel, we’ll install our equipment there and we’ll leave after that. Any questions?”

“At least this time we won't have to sleep in a tent.” Complained Owen, remember the last time he left Cardiff with his team.

“It reminds me of the last time I’ve slept and a tent. I had rarely seen that many different species in a tent.”

As no-one knew if Jack was talking about real events, they didn’t answer.

After driving half an hour, they arrived in the hotel and waited in the SUV while Ianto went looking for the keys. After two persons mistaking him for a member of staff, he managed to get their room. He went back to his teammates.

“They was a little mistake, they only gave us 4 rooms. Sorry Jack, we’ll have to share.” Apologized the coffee boy.

“What are you apologizing for?” Jack said as he winked at Ianto who rolled his eyes as an answer.

They went to install the material in the room and left to execute their orders.

Gwen, Owen and Toshiko arrived at the school, and made their way through a crowed of students surrounding the crime scene which was located in the school ground. After showing their Torchwood id, the police let them inspect the body. They heard one of the detective grumping “bloody Torchwood” but they were all use to it.

“Owen, what is the cause of death?” Asked Gwen.

“Bleeding. I thought it was fairly obvious as this body is soaked in blood.”

Tosh took out from his back an alien device and scanned the body.

“It’s definitely his blood. No DNA of whatever attacked him on his body, but judging by the shape of his wound, a weevil would be the obvious guess.” Deduced the Japanese girl.

“That should be easy then. I’ll inform Jack.” Proposed Owen.

He turned on his communication device.

_ “Jack, we are on the crime scene, we think it’s a weevil.” _

_ “There has to be something else.”  _ Answered Jack.

_ “Why do you think that?”  _ Asked Gwen.

_ “I don’t think weevil are fond of nice houses.” _

Indeed, the track for alien devices led them to a common London house which seemed occupied as the light were on.

“What shall we do?” Asked Ianto, waiting for instructions from his boss.

“Ring I guess?”

Jack and Ianto  approached the door and pressed the ringbell. They heard a woman voice coming from the inside.

“I swear, if this is another of your other teenagers drama, I’m gonna butcher…”

A blond short haired in her mid 30 opened the door.

“... Oh, hello.” she flirted at Jack.

“Hi.” He flirted back.

“Jack. Focus. Work.” Reminded him Ianto.

“Sorry. I’ll get to the point. Did you kill that student?”

“Which one?”

“John Smith. We believe he was kill by an alien and we’re detecting alien technology in this house.”

“Not my doing.”

“But you do have alien technology.” Insisted Ianto.

“You seems to be tracking aliens but you don’t know about the situation here?” Asked the woman, intrigued.

“What situation?” Asked Jack seriously.

“Come in, I think we should talk.” Offered the mysterious stranger.

Jack and Ianto came inside. It didn’t look like an alien's lair, it just looked like any house.

“We should get the prince first.”

Ianto and Jack looked at each other, intrigued. They followed the woman upstairs in front of a closed door. She knocked at the door.

“Charles, get your royal ass here.”

They waited a minute outside the room.

“Teenagers, I swear.” She opened the door and the three of them entered the room. They saw two teenagers, one blond and one with dark hair, kissing, sat on stairs.

“This looks like fun, can I join?” Joked Jack.

As they saw the three of them, the blond one standed up quickly and the other one just stayed sat.

“Quill. You’re not allowed to enter without my permission and even less to let strangers in.” Complained the teenager.

“They are looking for the alien who killed that student at school.” Explained the woman.

“I see. We should talk.”

The five of them went down in the living room. Ianto and Jack sat next to each other, so did the teenagers and the woman stayed up.

“May I offer you tea?” Proposed the blond teenager.

“You don’t have any coffee?” Asked Ianto.

“No, sorry.” He apologized.

“Too bad.” Answered Ianto with a disappointed face.

“Just so I get the situation, you are all three alien and you live for some reason in a house in London and you didn’t kill that student?” Asked Jack.

“I am not an alien. I’m Matteusz. Hi.” Said the dark haired teenager with a strong polish accent, waiving his hand.

“But me and Quill are both alien, we both come from the planet Rhodia. My name is Charlie.” Explained the alien.

“What are you both doing on earth? Did you came through the rift and are stuck here?” Asked Ianto.

“I am indeed stuck, but we didn’t came through the “bonghole” as they call it.” Said Quill, with a highly unsatisfied voice.

“How did you came here then?” Asked Jack, intrigued.

“Our planet was invaded by a species called the shadow kin. The whole population was exterminated in less than a day.”

Charlie had a sad look on his face so Matteusz put his hand on his boyfriend shoulder and gave him a supportive smile. Charlie answered with a weak smile. He continued his explanation.

“But we were saved, by a figure of legend. The Doctor.”

Jack looked surprised.

“You were rescued by the doctor?”

“Yes. Do you know him?”

“I do, I used to travel with him.” Said Jack with a nostalgic look on his face. Ianto looked jealous because of the obvious admiration Jack had for the Doctor.

“And you, who are you?” Asked Quill with a suspicious look.

“We are Torchwood. Outside the gouvernement, behind the police, fighting for the future and behalf of the human race.” Said Jack, enthusiastic.

“We basically hunt aliens.” Explained Ianto.

“Wow, I won’t let you in charge of public relations.” Joked Jack.

“Oh, do you work with UNIT? A friend of us heard of them.” Asked the polish boy.

“They’re amateurs.” Said Ianto, with a cocky smile. Jack have him a smirk.

“Is it just the two of you?” Asked Quill.

“No they are three of us investigating the crime scene. But you still haven’t explained, what is the situation here?”

Charlie and Matteusz explained what happened with the shadow kin and how it opened a rift in the school.

“How can you possibly fight aliens? You’re teenagers.” Said Jack, surprised.

“They can’t, that’s why they're so bad at it.” Said Quill, exasperated of being stuck with incompetent teenagers.

“But three of us went to the crime scene to try to confirm if aliens killed that student.”

Ten minutes ago, Tanya, Ram and April had arrived in the crime scene.

“Do you think aliens did that?” Asked Ram.

“When is it not alien?” Asked Tanya rhetorically.

April noticed Owen, Toshiko and Gwen leaving the crime scene. She heard them talking.

“... Think it’s a weevil.”

“Ram, Tanya, the woman over there, she seems to know something. We should follow her.” Proposed April.

They started follow her and the two persons with here as they walked in strange directions and tiny street. After a couple of minutes, they stopped.

“What are they waiting for? Asked Ram, trying to be discreet.

Suddenly, the man from the group they were following turned around and pushed Ram against a wall. He kept him against the wall by putting his right arm under his throat.

“Who are you and why are you following us?” Asked the man with an angry voice.

“Hey, go easy, he’s just a kid.” Complained one of the woman.

“Alright, but for his own sake, he better not run.” Said the man, putting his hand on his gun.

“And you, hiding at the corner of the street, we saw you too.” Screamed Owen.

Tanya and April left their hide and came next to Ram.

“Start answering my questions.” Ordered the man.

“I won’t say anything!” Yelled Ram.

“I’m sorry sir. Don’t listen to him. We’re just students of the school. The dead student was a friend, we just wanted to know what happened to him and you seemed to know something so we followed you. I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt us.” Implored Tanya, avoiding a part of the truth.

“You see, they’re just kid. Leave them alone.” Insisted the woman.

“Alright, but you kids stay away from us. They are some truth you couldn't support.” Said the man, trying to scare them.

“We’re not kids, and we know about the aliens!” Said Ram, looking offended.

“Change of plan, you’re not going anywhere. You are going to tell us everything you know. Now.” Ordered the man.

“Couldn't you just shut up for once.” Complained April at Ram.

“I won’t tell you what we know! And if you don’t let us go, you’ll have to face me!”

“Alright then.”

Owen punched Ram on the face violently and Ram fell down, screaming. He was bleeding from a cut on his lips and was kneeled, looking at the blood that fell on his hands. The man who punched him had stopped looking at him and was talking to someone through his earphone.

Back at the house, Jack had informed the team of the situation and gave the order to regroup in the hotel.

“They met you're friend, Owen said that the “cocky and annoying one” was “slightly damaged”. Gwen said she didn't manage to avoid it. Are you all coming?” Asked Jack.

“Charlie and I are coming. I suppose Quill will too.”

“I never miss the chance of a good fight.”

“Let's go then.” Said Ianto.

They left the house, went on the SUV and Jack drove toward to the hotel which was near the school.

“It’s a nice vehicle, even though there is a bit too much weapon.” Complained Matteusz.

“Are you planning on fight aliens with the power of love?” Asked Quill sarcastically.

They arrived the hotel and saw the rest of them. Ram was sat on the bed, complaining of the pain while Gwen was trying to heal Ram’s wound the best she could as Owen refused to do so. Toshiko was explaining Tanya how to hack into UNIT and April was talking with Gwen.

“Daddy's home.” Said Jack as he entered the room.

“More teenagers?” Complained Owen.

“They have informations about what's going on with the rift, they have aliens problems since about a week. We should help them with that.” Explained Ianto, annoyed by Owen attitude.

After the students explanations of the rift to the team, they started thinking about a plan of action.

“What you’re facing is a weevil. They don’t appear to have an evolved intelligence. They mostly leave in the sewer but they sometimes go out and attack humans.” Explained Gwen. “To fight them, we have an anti-weevil spray. Then we take them to the HQ. It’s in Cardiff, so we’ll keep them in the SUV until we go back.”

“How do we find them?” Asked April.

“If they came through the rift, isn’t there some kind of residue or something?” Proposed Tanya.

“There is.” Said Tosh, Impressed by Tanya guess. “We can detect it and we have result on a map. The detection process will be over in a few minutes in a few minutes.”

Jack stood up and exclaimed “Great, let’s teach you how to hunt weevil!”


End file.
